1. Field
This relates to a system and method of measuring power consumption.
2. Background
The power required to operate various devices, such as, for example, home or commercial electric appliances, may be supplied by an electric power supplier via, for example, transmission lines and distributed wires. Electric power may be centrally generated and then distributed via a radial-type structure. Power generation technology and associated equipment may be analog or electromechanical and thus may rely on manual restoration when an accident occurs. It may be difficult to provide rate and usage based incentives to consumers when power rates are fixed.